Ciekawostki
W pierwszym odcinku Doyle widział jak Omen stworzył komiks i był tym wyrażnie zakłopotany,jednak kiedy Cally chciała go oddać powiedział,że nie miał takich komiksow w sklepie i nigdy ich nie widział.W odcinlu 13 kiedy Lance opowiada mu o komiksie ten nie chce mu wierzyć sądząc,że "Cokolwiek Omen zaczął to już się skończyło".Lance nie może mu udowodnić prawdy bo dochodzi do wybielania.Ostatecznie Doyle dowiaduje się o komiksie dopiero w odcinku 22.Karci w nim Lance'a za to,że nie powiedział mu o tym wcześniej.Ale tak właściwie to wiedział o tym od początku,prawda? *W pierwszym odcinku Cally mówi Lance'owi,że na okładce jest dwójka bliżniaków:Blaze i Violet.Nigdzie nie było napisane kim oni są,ani jak mają na imię,więc skąd mogła o tym wiedzieć? *Komiks,który Cally trzymała zanim zmienił się w Dark Oracle to "Space Babes" *W odcinku "Mroczna armia"w komiksie pojawia się alter Doyle a w prawdziwym świeicie go nie ma *Numer telefonu Sage to 555-0126.Po tym jak Violet wydzwania do dziewczyny ta zmienia numer *Kiedy Cally zaprzyjażnia się z Claudią w odcinku "Zniszczony"ubirerają się i czeszą tak samo.W komiksie jest identycznie tyle,że przyjaciółka Violet ma blond włosy(najprawdopodobniej ma ona na imię Nedison,gdyż w jednej ze scen Violet zwraca się do niej Med).Zakończenie komiksu jest jednak odwrotne gdyż to Violet odnosi sukces z Jackiem a Medison jest pokrzywdzona.Dowodzi to,że komiks jest lustrzanym odbiciem rzeczywistości -by me!nie kopiować! *W pierwszym odcinku Cally nazywa cichego wielbiciela Hutchem,choć się nie przedstawił *Hutch jest dowódca szkolnego gangu (widać to w 1 i 5 odcinku) *Wąż Doyle'a nie ma imienia *Kiedy Cally znajduje Omena w plecaku zamienionego w żabę nazywa go Nemo-tak samo jak Doyle.Może to być przypadek,ale w komiksie Violet ma kota o imieniu Nemo *W odcinku "Cally czy marionetka"Rita nazywa Lance'a Blaze'em a Cally-Violet *W odcinku "Cally czy marionetka" logo komiksu jest śnieżnobiałe,choć w pozostałych numerach jest czerwone i zaświecione *W odcinku "Cally czy marionetka?" dziewczyna mówi,że urodziła się we wrześniu *W odcinku "Cally czy mariometka?"kiedy Lance sklejał komiks angielskie słowo oracle było jak w lustrze a w innych numerach,,nie było lustrzanego odbicia okładki *W odcinku "Cally czy marionetka?" podczas swojego snu Cally siedzi na krześle i rozgląda się.Nic nie widzi.Potem nagle pojawia się Violet i Cally ją zauważa.To czy Cally jej wcześniej nie widziała? *Omen pochodzi z komiksowego wymiaru *W odcinku "Rekrutacja"Vern daje Sage jakąś książkę *Podczas gry w "Pogromcę umysłów"Lance napisał na kartce "fioletowe obcęgi",choć wszyscy inni napisali "czerwony młotek" *Cally i Jack są fanatykami meksykańskiej kuchni w przeciwieństwie do Mary *W odcinku "Nowa,straszna szkoła" "wybielenie" znika.Czemu?Może dlatego,że wybielenie oznaczało zbliżenie się do siebie dwóch światów,a od odcinka 14 światy były już tak zbliżone ,że wybielenie nie było konieczne? *W odcinku "Impreza szkolna"Lance mówi,że komiks można znależć np w lodówce,a w odcinku "Dziwna Sage"Cally znajduje go właśnie tam.Przypadek? *Alter Sage ma jedno oko niebieskie a drugie brązowe *Sage jest uczulona na trujący bluszcz *W odcinku "Chowaniec"kiedy Sage patrzy na okładkę komiksu mówi "Czy to Harold,kuzyn Dizzy'ego?"a przecież nigdy go nie widziała *Emmet ma czerwony sportowy samochód *Była dziewczyna Emmeta to Kimberly (Kimmi).Pojawia się epizodycznie w odcinku 23 i widzi w Cally wielką rywalkę *W odcinku 22 Callly za każdym razem wyciągała z talii te samą kartę-liść terminy.Według słów Rebeci wieki temu była ona uważana za krzew złych zaklęć i symbol sił których nie można pokonać *Pomocnik Lance'a w grze MegQeust to Firestorme *Blaze nazywa Cally siorą{czyt Blaze do Cally:"Hej siora podasz mi sok,co?"} *W odcinku 24 Omen specjalnie przytula Cally na oczach Emmeta,by tamten czuł się urażony i zazdrosny *Kiedy Dizzy włamuje się do samochodu Emmeta drzwi są otwwarte.Przypadek? *Lance nazywa Sage "korniszonkiem" * Sage nie umie pływać * Lance nienawidzi żab,brzydzi się nimi *Kiedy Blaze wyszedł z komiksu na wolność Cally nie widziała jego odbicia w lustrze.Jakim cudem więc mógł tak długo podziwiać swoje mięśnie przed lustrem?No chyba,że on mógł zobaczyć sam siebie pomimo,że dla reszty był niewidoczny-BY ME!nie kopiować! *Blaze robi sobie kolczyki *Kiedy w 11 odcinku alter Doyle atakuje alter Omena kulą ognia chłopakowi nic się nia dzieje *W pierwszej serii na ręcę Violet można dostrzeć tatuaż-By Me!nie kopiować *W pierwszej serii Cally ma proste włosy a Violet pofalowane i spięte gumkami.W drugiej zaś serii Cally ma włosy falowane a Violet proste *W odcinku 24 "wybielenie"dotyczy tylko snu Cally i jej pokoju a Sage nie *Zaklęcie,które rzucono na Lance'a to "Erasso Cancelio" *W odicnku 24 Vern próbował cofnąć rzucone na Lance'a zaklęcie,zaklęciem "Reversus" *Zaklęcie,którym Omen doprowdza do wybielenia komiksu to "Cajos malen serintta" *W odcinku 24 Vern pyta Simone:A ty?Dlaczego nie odeszłaś?,a ona odpowiadziała "No bo ja...ty i ja... i sobie poszła *Rozwiązaniem pierwszej zagadki w wyścigu jest zakładka *Rozwiązaniem drugiej zagadki w wyścigu jest meni *Rozwiązaniem trzeciej zagadki w wyścigu jest kłódka ze szkolnej szafki *W 6 odcinku wybielanie zaczyna się,gdy Lance chce ukraść słuchawki.W komiksie natomiast są to pieniądze. *Widać,że Simone po jakimś czasie zmienia kolor włosów:na początku są one jakby brązowe z siwym pasemkiem a potem są czarne z czerwonym pasemkiem *Blaze robi sobie kolczyki *By rzucić zaklęcie w 9 odcinku Cally początkowo potrzebowała pióra nasion jabłek,bazylii i skórki banana.Potem doszły do tego płatki róż,medalion i ziemia z cmentarza *Kiedy Lance wysyła meila do Violet pokazuje mu się na komputerze,że e-meil nie może zostać wysłany,jednak Violet otzrymuje go *E-meil Doyle'a to doyle@gamerzcave.com *Violet naprawdę nazywa się Victoria Godes.Widać to w e-meilu,który Lance wysyła do Violet.Skoro Violet i Balze to bliżniaki oboje nazywają się więc Godes *Skoro Omen pochodzi z komiksowego wymiaru to co on robił w komiksie jeśli był w prawdziwym świecie? *Vern zawsze ma na sobie choć jedną czarną rzecz *Sage zawsze nosi tak samo upięte włosy.Tylko w jednym odcinku możemy zobaczyć ją w rozpuszczonych,długich,prostych włosach *W odcinku "Rekrutacja"na ścianie sklepu można zobaczyć plakat z "Sezonu na misia" *W odcinku "Rekrutacja" podczas gry w "Pogromcę umysłów" Doyle na na szyi Ankh *Vern od początku serialu wydaje się mieć słabość do Sage *Doyle zawsze nosi przy sobie ksiegę zaklęć *W odcinku 14 podczas snu Cally Violet ma na szyi znak płci żeńskiej,a póżniej krzyż ankh *Matka Cally prawdopodobnie jest pielegnniarką.Można się tego domyślić z dialogu pod koniec pierwszego odcinka: Mama Cally:Cześć(odpowiedż od Cally)(...)i jak minął dzień? Cally:To był jeden z tych gorszych dni Mama Cally:Każdemu się zdarza.U mnie też nie bylo najlepiej-wszystkie pielęgniarki zachorowały,cały dzień na nogach.Marzy mi się teraz herbata... *Lance jest mistzrem gry MegaQuest *Stowaryszenie założone przez Verna to "Śmiercionośne Kruki" *Alter-egiem Doyle'a jest Władca Marionetek.Najprawdopodobniej to on rozkazuje Violet i Blaze'owi(świadczą o tym jego słowa{cyt}"To ja pociągałem za sznurki.ja jestem Władcą Marionetek"{cyt}) i jest też odpowiedzialny za uwięzienie Lance'a *W odcinku "Blaze,a nie Lance cz2"alter Dizzy i alter Sage wypuszczają Lance'a i pozwalają mu odejść.Poza tym jak znalazł alter Jaskinię Graczy? *W odcinku "Gra Komputerowa"na okładce komiksu widoczny jest Blaze walczący z rycerzem w lustrze.Póżniej okazuje się,że Blaze jest tym rycerzem,tylko dlaczego Blaze w lustrze ma długie włosy? *Książka,którą Omen upuścił na stołówce w 11 odcinku miała tytuł"Heart of Darknes" * I tradycyjnie streszczenie odcinka: Pokaz mody/Fashion/Queen Cally zostaje organizatorką szkolnego pokazu mody na cele harytatyywne,a Annie zgadza się jej pomóc.Dziewczyna jest uradowana tym faktem;twierdzi,że wreszcie ma możliwość zorganizowania czegoś co może się stać wydarzeniem roku.Jej entuzjazm gaśnie jednak kiedy znajduje nowy numer komiksu:dostrzega jak Violet przeprowadza eliminację do pokazu mody w czasie którego panuje ewidentny chaos;ludzie wbiegają na wybieg,rzucają się ze sceny do tłumu poubierani w dziwaczne stroje.Annie zauważa nagłą zmianę humoru przyjaciółki a Cally zwierza się jej iż martwi się,że pokaz może się wcale nie udać,bo jest przekonana,że coś złego wisi w powietrzu.Annie nie widzi jednak realnego zagrożenia w słowach Cally tym bardziej iż cała szkoła uważa,że Cally świetnie to zorganizuje.Kiedy w domu Cally pokazuje komniks Lance'owi ten mówi,że to będzie katastrofa,radzi siostrze wycofać się z organizacji pokazu a kiedy ta się nie zgadza twierdzi,że walczy w przegranej bitwie.Lance szuka informacji o sobie w komikse.Na jednej ze stron widzi jak Blaze goli głowę jakiejś dziewczynie.On jednak mówi,że nigdy nie zamierza golić głowy żadnej dziewczynie niezależnie od przewidywań komiksu.To podsuwa Cally plan działania.Postanowia,że będzie robić wszystko inaczej niż Violet i być może w ten sposób uda jej się doprowadzić do przeciwnego zakończenia komiksu i sprawić,że pokaz Violet będzie klapą a jej show odniesie spektakularny sukces.Jednak już następnego dnia pojawiają się kompilacje kiedy Cally oświadcza,że na pokazie nie będzie muzyki.co Annie i reszta uważają za zły pomysł,który sprawi,że pokaz będzie nudny.Cally próbuje interweniować,ale Ammie mówi,że "pieniądze zaoszczędzone na DJ-eju pójdą na szpikulce do budzenia znudzonej widowni".Tymczasem Lance i Sage idą razem korytarzem.Sage nagle chce pójść okrężną drogą na widok dokuczającego jej gangu Hutcha.Jednak za namową Lance'a przechodzą razem korytarzem tuż przed nosem gangu a Sage udaje sie nawet odbić rzuconą w nią piłeczkę,co wyrażnie złości Hutcha.Cally zauważa,że Violet zmieniła zdanie w sprawie muzyki i na spotkaniu oświadcza,że jednak będzie muzyka ale za to pod wpływem komiksu stwierdza,że nie będzie świateł.Annie twierdzi,że jeśli Cally będzie tak ciągle zmieniać zdanie ten pokaz będzie klapą roku.Cally zapewnia,że nie, nie do końca wierząc we własne słowa.Wieczorem zwierza się Lance'owi,że jej doskonały plan nie działa bo Violet ciagle zmienia zdanie,więc i ona musi to robić.:Lance radzi jej by się uśmiechnęła bo to tylko głupi pokaz mody.Mówi też,że życie jest pełne niespodzianek.Dostrzega w komiksie kolejny obrazek:Blaze włamuje się do toalety dla dziewczyn i gada z paroma z nich.Lance jednak mówi,że nigdy by tego nie zrobił i stwierdza,że komiks jest w błędzie,Następnego dnia w szkole odbywa się casting uczestników pokazu.Cally zauważa,że Mary również się zgłosiła więc szybko nakirowuje kategorię na chłopaków najwyrażniej przekonana,że Jack się skusi.On jednak odchodzi za to na horyzoncie pojawia się Dizzy.Nie dostaje się na listę uczestników.Cally próbuje go pocieszyć mówiąc,że to nie jego wina,bo konkurencja była duża.Ten jednak nadal nadąsany idzie zwierzyć się Lance'owi:nie dowierza,że wogóle poszedł na ten casting a kiedy Lance mówi,że pewnie ubrałaby go w jakieś obcisłe majty ten od razu nabiera ochoty na coś słodkiego.Razem z Lance'em idzie na stołówkę.Pojawia się tam również Sage a gang Hutcha obrzuca ją jajkami.Zrozpaczona dziewczyna biegnie do toalety dla dziewczyn.Lance idzie za nią i proponuje by poszła z nim do domu.Cally spotyka na stołówce Jacka.Chłopak pyta jak idą przygotowania do pokazu;Cally przeprasza za sytuację z Mary(ona rówineż się nie dostała) odpowiada,że świetnie i pyta dlaczego Jack nie spróbował swoich sił.Chłopak mówi,że to chyba nie do końca jego bajka a Cally wyjaśnia powód pytania mówiąc,że przez brak chłopców czuje nóż na gardle,więc gdyby Jack mógł pomóc dostanie się bez problemu nawet bez castingu.Odbywa się kolejne spotkanie na którym odbywa się fatalna próba generalna:nikt nie wie kto jest po kim ani co ma robić,uczestnicy wpadają na siebie.To złości Cally i między dziewczynami dochodzi do kłótni.Tymczaem Lance myje Sage głowę pod kranem.Zrozpaczona Cally próbuje zwervbować na pokaz nowych uczestników,również Dizzy'ego i dowiaduje się w ten sposób,że chłopak słyszał jej rozmowę z Jackiem i czuje się bardzo zraniony.Początkowo odmawia brania udziału w pokazie lecz póżnej daje się udobruchać.Do Cally dołącza reszta uczestników i pokaz się zaczyna.Dziewczyna jest z siebie dumna,mówi,że świetnie to zorganizowała i zaczyna się wybielanie.Szatnię ogarnia chaos;wszyscy biją się o ubrania a w końcu wychodzą na wybieg w koszmarnych strojach(chłopcy w ciuchach dziewczyn i odwrotnie).Dizzy paraduje po wybiegu w czerwonej sukience rozdając całusy i pstrykając zdjęcia,jeden z chłopakaów rzuca się do tłumu co owocuje brawami.Zdesperowna Cally początkowo chce by Jack wyłączył muzykę,jednak potem zmienia zdanie widząc jak dobrze wszyscy się bawią.Wybielanie się kończy.Cally dziękuje Annie za znoszenie jej a przyjaciółka radzi by nieco odpuściła bo nie może wszystkiego kontrolować.W domu Cally zastaje Lance'a i Sage.Kiedy odchodzi do pokoju dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku.Lance pyta czy może czasem do niej zadwonić,więc Sage zapisuje na komiksie swój numer telefonu.Pod koniec widać jak Violet pokazuje go Blaze'owi